<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep into You by yeolallineed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055102">Deep into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolallineed/pseuds/yeolallineed'>yeolallineed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drug Raid, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mafia Chanyeol, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, baekhyun cop, chanyeol mafia boss, cop baekhyun, mafia x cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolallineed/pseuds/yeolallineed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia boss gets his car pulled over by the cops. And this is not the first time this has happened. Neither will it be the last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh come on, not again!” someone grumbled from the backseat of the car that had been just pulled over by a cop.</p><p>“Keep your voice down, Yixing.” Another voice came from the passenger’s seat. It was Sehun, Yixing’s immediate boss and the right hand man of the person that entire of South Korea feared- Park Chanyeol - the current boss of South Korean Mafia.</p><p>“How many times has this been this year?” Yixing asked, frustrated. “Six?”</p><p>Sehun didn’t pay any attention. Instead, he pulled his phone out and dialed his boss.</p><p>“Sir” Sehun began. “I believe we have another raid.”</p><p>There was no response from the other end but it was not like Sehun didn’t know what Chanyeol meant. “Everyone out of the car” Sehun directed into the com his men used and within the next few seconds, all the cars emptied of the passengers. Including Chanyeol who was two cars behind Sehun’s.</p><p>“What do we have here?” a smug voice reached them as the officer and his partner got off their cop cars.</p><p>“Officer Baekhyun” Sehun said nodding at him and then at his partner just behind him. “Officer Jongin. To what do I owe this pleasure?”</p><p>“We got a tip” Baekhyun said. “That you’re moving cargo! So we thought we’d check.”</p><p>“Fucking hell” Yixing whispered, but it was loud enough for the officers to hear. “Who the fuck keeps tipping us off?”</p><p>“Mind if we check?” Jongin stepped up and faced Sehun.</p><p>Sehun smiled. “Usually that would require a warrant, but my boss is known to be generous and in compliance with the cops, so please, be my guest”</p><p>“Sehun” Yixing interrupted. He didn’t understand why Sehun was taking this so casually. With three cars in front and four behind, they had a truck in between which was filled with tonnes of gambling money they were transferring from their underground gambling rink to the vault at Chanyeol’s house. And it still didn’t sit well with Yixing that for the 6<sup>th</sup> time in eight months, someone had tipped them off. What frustrated him even further was that he still hadn’t been able to figure out who it was.</p><p>“You know the orders, Yixing” Sehun said and Yixing knew he had to do his duties first.</p><p>“I’ll check these guys, you check the truck” Jongin suggested and Baekhyun nodded.</p><p>“Right this way, Officer Jongin” Yixing said, despite his reluctance and Jongin followed him to where all of Chanyeol’s men were lined up.</p><p>Baekhyun walked to the back of the truck and banged his baton on the doors behind the car. One of the men from the lineup rushed to him and opened the doors.</p><p>“Well, well, well…” Baekhyun began. “If this isn’t all the illegal money your boss has made” he tipped his head behind. “Jongin, come, look at this”</p><p>Jongin put the checking of the men on hold and walked over to where Baekhyun was. “Fuck!” he exclaimed. “That’s got to be over a billion won”</p><p>Baekhyun tilted his head towards his partner. “I think it’s a front” he said.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“They wouldn’t be transferring so much money openly if they didn’t want us to be distracted by it.” Baekhyun offered. “We need to check the cars and their trunks.”</p><p>Jongin nodded. “You go deal with the men, I’ll check the cars” he said and walked back out. “Sehun, tell your men to lay down their weapons on the ground and ask your drivers to open the trunks of the car” he said and pulled his com out to inform the department to send over backup.</p><p>When these words were out, finally something shifted in the atmosphere.</p><p>“Why is that necessary?” came a heavy, settled voice and all eyes turned towards Chanyeol, who had spoken just now.</p><p>“It is necessary because we say this is necessary. You can either comply here or we can go down to the police department and book you officially” Baekhyun threatened.</p><p>In return, Chanyeol smiled. “Well then, be my guest” he said and Baekhyun was about to turn around when Chanyeol stopped him. “But may I request a word in private with you?”</p><p>“Not again” Jongin sighed. Every time they had raided Chanyeol and his men, Chanyeol had always insisted on having a private word with Baekhyun. Not that it made any difference.</p><p>“Fine” Baekhyun said. “Follow me”</p><p>With this, Jongin got back to his work and Chanyeol followed Baekhyun a little further from where everyone was standing, along the dark alleys of an unoccupied streets where there wasn’t even enough light to make things out.</p><p>Sehun followed right after because it was his duty to shadow his boss.</p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol went into the alley while Sehun positioned himself at the curb right in front, so that he could not be in direct view of either of those two people but also could stop anyone who wanted to walk in.</p><p>Just as Baekhyun had reached the narrow lane inside the alley, he stopped. “Turn around” he ordered.</p><p>“Are you going to body search me now?”</p><p>“Damn right I am” Baekhyun said. “Don’t want any surprises from you and your guys”</p><p>Chanyeol sighed and turned, his hands over his head and palms against the wall.</p><p>Baekhyun squatted, his hands trailing along Chanyeol’s ankles, his calves, his knees, the insides of his thighs and…</p><p>“That’s enough” Chanyeol grunted and turned to look at Baekhyun.</p><p>“You’re already hard” Baekhyun said, a weird flush rising up his cheeks that Chanyeol could make out even under the moonlight.</p><p>“That’s coz you’re hard to resist” he said and with that, grabbed Baekhyun by the collar before pressing him between himself and the wall.</p><p>A gasp escaped Baekhyun. He had not expected Chanyeol to be so rough right from the start.</p><p>“Another minute and I would have gone crazy” Chanyeol said and before Baekhyun could react, he pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s, taking him all in.</p><p>Baekhyun parted his lips immediately, letting Chanyeol in and destroy him utterly because who was he kidding? He had no self-control when it came to Chanyeol.</p><p>“How long do we have?” Chanyeol asked, pulling away from kiss that Baekhyun involuntarily reached out to start again.</p><p>“Umm” Baekhyun said, composing himself a little, “Fifteen minutes?”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“The other cops will be here in that time, I am sorry”</p><p>Chanyeol smiled. “I guess I’ll have to be quick this time”</p><p>With that, he pressed himself against Baekhyun again, his hands in Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him closer, like that was even possible.</p><p>A moan escaped Baekhyun when Chanyeol tilted his head and found Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p>It seemed like Chanyeol was someone else right then. Usually, his touches were soft and unhurried but right now, he seemed like a beast who was ready to devour Baekhyun whole. He wondered if it was because of the time restraint they had or was it because it had been over a month and a half since they were last like this- since the last raid. Whatever it was, Baekhyun didn’t complain because he was loving this new side of Chanyeol. Perhaps Baekhyun would tell him that there was a time restraint again in the future, even if there was not.</p><p>Chanyeol’s hand found the buttons of Baekhyun’s shirt and he unbuttoned them one by one. Sliding his hands under Baekhyun’s thighs, Chanyeol pulled him up and pressed him harder against the wall as Baekhyun wrapped his legs against Chanyeol’s waist.</p><p>This was definitely much, much better than anything they had done in the past. It was not like Baekhyun had much experience with Chanyeol, but something told him that he would like to find out just how desperate Chanyeol could get for Baekhyun.</p><p>“Oh fuck” Baekhyun said, trying to suppress his reactions as Chanyeol’s lips found Baekhyun’s nipples. Placing Baekhyun’s erect nipple between his teeth, Chanyeol pressed down slowly, trying to use as little force as possible. Anything more and it would hurt Baekhyun.</p><p>When this had started, eight months ago, when Chanyeol had asked to talk to him alone during the first raid, Baekhyun had expected bribery, or even Chanyeol to beg him to let him and his men go. But none of that had happened. Instead, Chanyeol had gracefully let Baekhyun do his duty and confiscate all the things he was transporting, and allowed him to arrest him and his men.</p><p>Baekhyun would have done that anyway, but the fact that Chanyeol had offered himself up voluntarily, was something Baekhyun couldn’t get out of his head.</p><p>The second time they met, the same protocol followed. But this time, along with letting Baekhyun do his duty, Chanyeol had also placed his hand under Baekhyun’s chin and kissed the fuck out of him.</p><p>The third time, he had blown Baekhyun out at an alley much like this.</p><p>Sex began the fourth time they had raided Chanyeol and his supplies.</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t know if people could become addictions until he met Chanyeol. Every kiss, every touch that he left on Baekhyun, made him want to crave for more.</p><p>“Hurry up” Baekhyun whispered, only then realizing that he too, was as much desperate for Chanyeol as Chanyeol was for him.</p><p>Letting his hands go, Chanyeol let Baekhyun stand back on the ground. “Turn around” he said and Baekhyun didn’t have to be told twice.</p><p>Undoing his pants immediately, Baekhyun turned around as he let his trousers fall just over his knees. Chanyeol, following Baekhyun, undid his own pants until his erection sprung free.</p><p>Squatting down, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s erection with one hand and his own with the other.</p><p>“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun’s words escaped in shock as he felt Chanyeol’s lips dangerously close to his hole. And then, Chanyeol's tongue was inside him.</p><p>Baekhyun’s insides melted at how warm he felt when Chanyeol’s tongue played tricks he didn’t even know existed. How had he never felt this good before? How had no one else made him feel this good before?</p><p>Baekhyun’s hand reached behind him until he found Chanyeol’s hair and he sunk his fingers deeps into his mane.</p><p>“You like that?” Chanyeol asked, pulling himself back.</p><p>“Fucking hell Chanyeol, don’t stop”</p><p>Chanyeol smiled but followed the command immediately. He pushed his tongue inside of Baekhyun again and again, until all he could hear was his heavy breathing.</p><p>“I am going to come” Baekhyun suddenly said and Chanyeol retracted.</p><p>“What the hell?” Baekhyun complained. “I was about to come”</p><p>“Not so soon” Chanyeol said and placing himself against Baekhyun, Chanyeol reached into the pocket of his pants.</p><p>“You brought lube?” Baekhyun asked, a little surprised.</p><p>“Of course” Chanyeol said. “You asked me to”</p><p>Baekhyun couldn’t believe this. This man, the man who was feared by almost everyone in the country, had remembered something so trivial because Baekhyun had asked him to, especially after the last time that they had sex had turned out too rough on Baekhyun.</p><p>“Fuck!” Baekhyun said and pulled Chanyeol in for another steaming kiss.</p><p>Their erections rubbed against each other and Baekhyun only wished they had more time.</p><p>“Fuck me” he said.</p><p>Chanyeol kissed him again. “Whatever you say”</p><p>With that, Baekhyun turned around again as Chanyeol poured some lube onto his fingers first and eased Baekhyun for the final act. Then, rubbing some on his own erection, that was as hard as a rock, Chanyeol stacked it against Baekhyun.</p><p>“Ready?” Chanyeol asked.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded. Now was as good as ever.</p><p>Baekhyun did not feel the pain as much as he felt the sudden intrusion of pressure. Like something had broken into vacuum.</p><p>“Sorry” Chanyeol offered immediately. “I just couldn’t control”</p><p>Baekhyun would have smiled at the words had his body not been overtaken by the sudden pleasure of Chanyeol being inside of him.</p><p>“I’m going to move” Chanyeol said.</p><p>“Yes” Baekhyun answered. “Yes”</p><p>With that, Chanyeol began thrusting, slowly, so that Baekhyun could get used to it first.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>Baekhyun shook his head. “No, keep doing what you’re doing”</p><p>Chanyeol went closer, until one of his hand was on Baekhyun’s erection and the other was on his hips. Stroking gently, Chanyeol began moving his hand on Baekhyun’s hardness with the same rhythm of him pushing inside.</p><p>“Faster, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol lost all control. Baekhyun calling him by his name always melted him from the inside but there was a certain authority in his words right now, like he was commanding Chanyeol to go faster. And boy would he comply!</p><p>Chanyeol hated quick hookups and one night stands. He hated being in the alley like this but there was something about Baekhyun and the way he reacted to his touches that kept Chanyeol coming back. Not like they could go anywhere else either. Chanyeol was the leader of the country’s biggest organized crime syndicate and Baekhyun was an honest, hardworking cop. They belonged to two different worlds, the amalgamation of which always resulted in disaster.</p><p>As much as Chanyeol would like to keep Baekhyun by his side all the time, go on dates in public and announce to the world that Baekhyun was his, it wasn’t practical.</p><p>His organization would crumble down when they would find out Chanyeol was fraternizing with a cop. Not to mention how all of Baekhyun’s work and everything he stood for would be discredited if the word spread out.</p><p>So until they had a solution, this was it. This was the only way they could be together. And it didn’t matter, as long as it was just the two of them, Chanyeol knew he didn’t need anyone else.</p><p>Baekhyun’s cries echoed in the alleyway as Chanyeol plunged into him, mercilessly. It wasn’t like Baekhyun wanted him to go soft.</p><p>Knees going week, Baekhyun steadied himself against the wall, to find a solid support but Chanyeol didn’t let him. Pulling himself out, Chanyeol turned Baekhyun around and grabbed his meaty thighs, pulling him up to support him.</p><p>“I don’t want to fuck you from behind” Chanyeol said, “I want to see your face”</p><p>A blush rose up Baekhyun cheeks when he heard that. He was already as vulnerable as possible and yet Chanyeol wanted to drive him further.</p><p>Baekhyun tangled his legs behind Chanyeol.</p><p>This time, Chanyeol went inside of him slowly, like he was savoring it. And why would he not, they didn’t have much time left.</p><p>As slow as the initiation was, his thrusts were quite the opposite. Chanyeol slammed himself into Baekhyun against the wall with a newfound force.</p><p>It was nearly impossible but Baekhyun was trying with all his might to not be loud. And with every force Chanyeol put inside of him, Baekhyun found his resolve breaking.</p><p>A thick trail of sweat ran down the side of Chanyeol’s face, his eyes, growing wilder with each second.</p><p>“Ah… Chanyeol” Baekhyun began, his voice shaking with the intensity of everything he felt. “I am going to come”</p><p>“Fuck!” Chanyeol said. “Yes… come for me Baekhyun”</p><p>Baekhyun buried his face on Chanyeol’s shoulder and stifled the cry that erupted as he came between them.</p><p>“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol said but before he could say something else, he stiffened and emptied himself inside of Baekhyun.</p><p>For a few seconds, neither of them had the energy to move.</p><p>But time was running out.</p><p>Panting heavily, Chanyeol let Baekhyun go and Baekhyun found the solid ground below him.</p><p>“That was…” Baekhyun began but Chanyeol cut him off with a kiss.</p><p>“Intense” Chanyeol finished Baekhyun’s sentence.</p><p>“Fuck we need to get back” Baekhyun said, suddenly looking at his watch after he’d dressed himself up again.</p><p>Chanyeol stood there, motionless, watching every move Baekhyun made.</p><p>“We have to go Chanyeol”</p><p>Chanyeol still didn’t move.</p><p>So Baekhyun walked over and hugged him. “We can’t stay here.”</p><p>“I hate this” Chanyeol said, “I hate seeing you like this only to not see you again for another month or two. I don’t just want to fuck and leave”</p><p>Baekhyun breathed the scent of strong musk in. “There is nothing we can do about it now” Baekhyun said and pulled himself back before kissing Chanyeol again.</p><p>“Let’s go” he said and took Chanyeol’s hand in his. “We have to get back and bring you and all that drugs and money in”</p><p>Chanyeol stopped and pulled Baekhyun back. “About that” Chanyeol began, eyebrows scrunched and mischief on his face. “I don’t remember tipping you about the drugs. I only talked about the money”</p><p>This made Baekhyun laugh. “Oh baby, you’re so innocent. Did you really think I wouldn’t see through that plan?” Baekhyun asked. “All the previous tips you have left me, were much, much smaller. I knew something was wrong the moment you told me what amount you were moving”</p><p>Chanyeol tried to bite back a smile but failed. “Of all the people in the department, I had to date the smartest one”</p><p>Baekhyun shrugged. “Sorry you’ll be losing all that money” he teased.</p><p>Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in for another kiss. “I’ll make more in less than a month. Also if this gets me to spend time with you, I’d give it all up”</p><p>“Shut up before I arrest you for being cheesy” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Just then, Sehun’s voice reached them. “Boss, the other cops are about to arrive”</p><p>Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. “Until the next raid?”</p><p>Chanyeol nodded and left a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “I’ll leave a tip soon”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally an Ushioi fic but I wrote a Chanbaek version too because my babies are cute 🥺🥺🥺</p><p>Follow me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/wulfscribbles">Wulfscribbles</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>